Young Love Plus a little Hate
by DreamSpe
Summary: Crystal Mcstar is moving away from her hometown to go to one of the most prestigious schools in the world. Just as she gets there drama rises, with love, hate , and even some jealousy. With her new friends will she be able to survive this school? Mangaquest, Leafgreen, Special, and Frantic with onesided HeartGold.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first ever fanfiction and I'm super excited! I will be posting a new chapter every week or even sooner. This story contains Major mangaquest (which is my fav) also it contain leafgreenshipping and specialshipping plus minor franticshipping for now but also some onesides too and a hint of soulslivershipping. POV's will change throughout the chapters. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Young Love plus a little hate!**

Chapter 1

Crystal's POV (maybe for sometime in the beginning)

I cannot believe that we are actually moving. At first I thought Mom was just joking but now it's official just great. You probably didn't know that we lived in Unova probably one of the nicest regions ever. Mom had gotten a new job which mean't she wouldn't have to work so much but it still was a lot. My brothers Emerald (6) and Falkner(17) didn't seem to really care as much as I did just great. I had so many friends here and I had a great school plus I was on the soccer team too!

Right now it was almost the end of summer so at least we wouldn't be moving in the school year I guess. We were suppose to move to the Johto region which isn't so bad I guess because Falkner wanted to go to university in Violet City so that was kinda good. I've been laying in my room for the rest off today and just thinking. Until I heard Mom open my door and come sit on my bed.

"Kris you know that moving to Johto can really help our family right."

"I know don't worry Mom when will we be moving though"

"Well Krissy this Friday actually, heh I didn't think it would be so soon either" Mom says nervously.

This cannot be happening I grip the cover on my bed tightly to try and calm myself down, reality check it's so not working.

I sighed rubbing the temple of my forehead, "that's in two days you know that right Mom".

"Yes I do the movers are coming tomorrow to start and I've heard they do a good job so don't worry" Mom says trying to change the tension in my room..

All I can do is give a weak smile and nod my head acting as if this move will be good at all whatsoever which I'm hoping it really will.

"Thank you Crystal for understanding I know this isn't what you wanted but it means a lot me for accepting it. Also the new school you will be attending is Poke Elite Johto Academy one of the most top rated school in all of the regions. You and Falkner got in for being such well students!"

Great a school for rich spoiled brats just lovely I thought. Our family wasn't the richest we and the only reason we would get into prestigious schools was because of our acceptable academic and athletic scholar. It was going to be a very interesting year I could tell that for sure.

Wow two days went by way too fast I said good bye to all of my friends we cried for most of the time and by point of Friday the house looked empty and new. We left for the airport tonight and going to see the new house and unpack yay. I wasn't as mad or ups as before about moving a new start was going to be nice not after the so called "incidents" that happened before but that's a whole different longer story for later.

Arriving to Johto and it was raining quite lovely. My best friend Hilda had called me to tell me that she missed me which made me feel worse too. I just wanted school to start and meet new people kinda. We finally got into the house it was bigger than our house in Unova but not as cozy (well duh there was no furniture). Everything had been moved in way quicker than excepted my room was nice not the biggest but not small either. As I was still setting up the rest of my belongings in my room I saw from the window right next to my bed that there was a boy who seemed my age staring at me with no shirt off all I could think of was closing to windows. Okay I kinda got a glance at his abs and muscle but being the mature person I was rolled my eyes and got back to unpacking which I had been doing for a while now let's just say.

It was Monday morning I had finally organized everything I need to perfectly the way I wanted. I was in a long tshirt (that used to be Falkners) and also only wearing panties. Someone had knocked on the door great now I had to talk to strangers I didn't now because Mom and Falkner had to run some errands or something like that I think, so it was just me and Rald. Rald had opened the door already I ran because I didn't know which weirdos lived in this neighborhood. I couldn't believe my eyes it was take your shirt of pervert boy. I was so flustered I didn't know what to say I could feel my face getting getting hot.

"Uh Hi, I'm Gold Hibki I live right next door any way since you guys are new my mom wanted to have you over for dinner tonight."

Before I could say anything Emerald said, "Hi I'm Rald and this is Krissy our Mom and brother our off doing stuff but we can totally come" he said proudly.

Gold just smirked a little. "Ya like Rald said hi I'm Crystal nice to meet you " I said.

Gold didn't seem to bad he was pretty cute but I wasn't going to say that to him. He also seemed annoying to just great. He told us to come at 5:30 for dinner. As our whole family came over for dinner Falkner was chatting with Gold while Emerald and I were playing chopsticks during dinner which wasn't bad at all. As we came back Mom had said that school would be coming up on Wednesday as she also gave us our school attire. School was starting in two days just wonderful and the only person I knew was the boy next door who kinda seemed like a pervert great job Crystal!

Golds POV

The new family next door seemed nice and I got to see Crystal out my window which was nice okay she was definitely cute. But seemed stubborn and also serious heh I could call her Super Serious Gal. But I've heard that Lyra Kotone one of the hottest and most popular girl in the school was into me which I totally dig. The first day of school was today and I was so ready even though I had to wear this dumb uniform whatever at least the girl uniform looked cute. I heard a knock at the door great someone wanted to see me already. As I opened the door it was Crystal the new girl and her brother Falkner.

"Hey Gold Mom said that we should ask you if you wanna ride to the Academy" Falkner said lazily.

"Sure why not" I said as I quickly grabbed my jacket and we went to Falkner's car which was a JEEP. Crystal was kinda quiet she was wearing a skirt and the uniform with her anti-gravity pigtails. This school year going to be interesting most definitely.

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter! If you liked make sure to review I will be posting a new chapter later this week so be ready! Bye for now hehehe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to my fanfic. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. A quick wrap up this chapter will be about Crystal coming into the school and some drama will start up tee hee . Anyway enjoy another chapter of my story. R and R!**

Chapter 2

Normal POV (this is third-person!)

Crystal walked into the gigantic hallway of P. E. J. A its was amazing and much nicer than her old school. The problem was that she did t now anyone and Falkner had already left to find his locker. "Great I'm lost already" Crystal had though out loud.

"Are u lost Krissy" Gold said walking up next to her with a smirk on his face again. Crystal just nodded indicating that she really did need help plus a Gold was the only person she knew at the school besides her older brother. Gold had grinned even more obnoxiously than before but he still helped Crystal get to her locker.

"Hey our lockers are across from each other" says Gold who was still annoyingly grinning.

"How nice" Crystal says very sarcastically as she sets up her locker very professionally like she always does.

Gold just shrugged and walked off to his locker which was right across from Crystals. Four of Gold's best buddies (also very popular guys) Green, Red, Ruby , and Sliver all grouped at Gold's which was something they have been doing daily now. "So who's the new hot chick" Sliver says as he eyes Crystal placing stuff into her locker.

"She has a name man, it's Crystal and she moved her from Unova"

Crystal kept noticing that the guys near Gold's locker wouldn't stop staring at her. 'Just great' she thought. Sliver Rocket the football teams co-captain and had cut all his long hair( it is Tom Hollands hair now). "So your Crystal right" Sliver remarked as causally as he could.

Crystal rolled her eyes "Ya that's me, now if you'll excuse me I have to get to my classes red-head". While saying the Crystal was walking the wrong way and turned to go the other way glaring at Sliver who was smirking and laughing.

As Crystal got to her first class she realized everyone was already there. 'Great just great I'm the last one'. "You must be the new student I'm professor Elm so nice to meet you, and you can sit next to Red, Red raise your hand. Crystal nodded and sat next to the boy realizing who Red was.

"Wait Krissy you go here now" Red said grinning because he finally got to see his childhood friend after a very long time.

"I guess so and you still so dense and annoying R". Crystal was so happy that Red her childhood best friend went to this school but little did she have any clue that he was very popular. Right as professor Elm was taking attendance a girl with long brown hair and light blue and green eyes came in.

"I'm so so sorry I was late professor it won't happen again I promise" the girl began saying rambling on.

"It's okay Leaf go sit down next to Crystal the new girl" professor Elm said sweat dropping.

Leaf sat down next to Crystal grinning. Leaf Nerry was on the cheerleading team but even though she still didn't like being popular and kept a low profile but she most 100% wanted to be friends with this new girl.

"Hi I'm Leaf, well you already know that but ya" Leaf said smiling.

"Well I'm Crystal but you can call me Kris and ya"

The two girls went on talking about social things. Crystal was very happy that she had found a friend who was a girl and not a boy. It was nice to talk to someone. "So Kris do you wanna come sit with me and my friends for lunch" Leaf decided to say since it was the right and nice thing to do.

"Really that would be great thank you so much" Crystal said now smiling ear to ear.

As Leaf and Crystal were walking to the lunch room Red had come up to the two girls. "Uh Krissy do you wanna sit at our table".

"Sorry Red I'm already sitting with Leaf" Crystal said giving an apologizing smile.

"It's cool , see you around Crystal and you to uh Leaf" Red said walking off to his own group.

As the girls walked to a table with two other girls there. One had short brown hair and had bright blue eyes. The other had blonde hair tied Into a high ponytail and had Amber eyes. The two girls looked up from there convo and both smiled at Crystal. "Guys this is Crystal she new so u ya" leaf said very cheerfully.

"Hiya I'm Sapph and that here is Yellow" both girls waved at Crystal. Sapphire was captain of the basketball team while Yellow was on the volleyball team.

"Nice to meet you both and thanks for letting me sit with you guys seriously I literally didn't know anyone before"

"Except you knew some boys hehe!" Leaf piped in.

"Leaf, the only boys I know are Gold and Red" Crystal said all flustered from what Leaf had said. The thing was all three girls had their mouths dangling open.

"Um is something wrong guys", Crystal said nervously.

"Well Kris you know two for the most popular boys in the whole school"

Crystal didn't know what to say she couldn't believe that this was happening al, she wanted to do was keep a low profile like these girls but it was defiantly not working at all. 'Just great this school maybe a lot worse than I though' Kris was thinking. She was happy to make some new friends just maybe not having some be popular.

As the school day was coming to an end Kris couldn't help but ask Leaf one more question before departing. "Hey Leaf, do you know if soccer tryouts are soon, I'm just wondering you know?

"Ya there tomorrow are you going to try out" leaf said smiling.

Crystal nodded grinning as well about this. Falkner was standing by his car waving to Crystal but also ushering both girls to come over.

"Krissy you already made some hot new friends good job" Falkner stated grinning at leaf who just rolled her eyes.

"I got to go Kris the cheerleading team has a meeting right now I'll see your tomorrow" Leaf started to say as she was walking over to the football fields.

"Bye Leaf thanks for helping me today" Kris called as her and Falkner got into the car. Crystal knew that this school year was going to be more interesting and fun than she had ever thought it would have been with new friends and new boys.

 **Hope you liked the 2nd chapter of Young Love plus a little hate! I hate writing in third person but tell me what you guys like. Make sure to review and follow t get notified every time I post a new chapter! R and R**

 **~Dream Spe~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three of YLPALH! There will be some more drama than before hehehe. Thank you for coming back to this fanfiction it means a lot to me that you like reading my stories! Another thing is, I don't not own Pokemon because trust me if I did I would do a lot hehe. Enjoy the sorry and make sure to review!**

Chapter 3

 **Crystal's POV**

Today was Friday on of the best days of the entire week. I had soccer tryouts after school and my mom was gone this weekend to Kalos to see some researchers. I had already finished all of my homework for the weekend and now I was waiting in period 6 waiting for the class to end so I could go to lunch and see all my new friends.

As I was walking to our lunch table I saw a brunette that had pigtails in her hair kinda like mine. The brunette was sitting next to a Gold and they seemed to be enjoying each. Great Crystal you shouldn't care I though to myself. I sat down next to Sapph who was saying how she almost got detention for wearing a bandanna. I kept looking back at that table it was bugging me which is kinda weird since I don't really even know Gold. "Krissy hey I have to tell you something" said a familiar voice that came from Falkner. I didn't understand why he was at our lunch period since he should be in class but turns out his class got free period.

"What do you want" I said rolling my eyes at his comment.

"I'm inviting Eusine over tonight you should have your friends come.

"Sorry weird dude but I have ah tournament" said Saphh who glared at him.

"I'm free tonight" said Leaf also glaring at Falkner who had been eyeing her.

"Sorry Kris but I'm going with Sapph" Yellow said.

"Don't worry you girls are always welcome to come over" Falkner said winking which made all three girls blush and Kris just rolled her eyes again.

 **At the Popular Table POV**

"Who's that guy talking to Crystal and her friends" Sliver said eyeing Falkner.

"It's her brother dude" Red said rolling his eyes.

Gold didn't like how Red knew but he couldn't say anything since Lyra was literally centimeters away from him.

"Hah why do you care about those losers Sliv" Lyra said smirking a little.

"Just wondering, ha someone just sounds jealous"

Lyra just rolled her eyes and continued to "flirt" with Gold who did the same with her.

 **Crystal's POV**

Finally the day was over. I love school and all but it was Friday and Leaf was coming over for a sleepover which was super exciting since I literally just moved here. Soccer tryout would begin in a few minutes I wore black shorts and a cropped yellow shirt I was sooooo ready.

Soccer tryouts went faster than I though some girls were good others weren't. I was hoping I could at least get in but I would not now until tonight at 7:00 pm where we would get an email that is sent to every one. I'm so nervous ugh.

"Kris you friend I here called Emerald.

"Emerald how many times do I have to tell you to not open the door with out us, Hi Leaf come on in"

"Wow your house is so clean and it's almost 7:00 lets go check!" Leaf said more excited than I was.

We went in to my room even though we were going to sleep in the family room. I opened up my computer and looked at the the clock it was 7:05 perfect. "I can't look I'm too nervous" I said as Rald, Falkner, and the Eusine kid all came into my room to see if I got in even more lovely.

As I started to read the email i couldn't believe it. I made the team but I was also the team captain omg my mind was racing so fast because at my old school I never was captain this was amazing. Everyone started to praise me for getting on the team and Leaf gave me a big hug Friday was way better than excepted heh.

We had ordered pizza and all five of us were sitting on the couch watching and tv show since we were saving the movie for later. Until there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it and you will never guess who was there just lovely. It's was none other than Gold Hibki. "Um Pizza Delivery heh hey Kris" he said sounding a little embarrassed.

"Hey, um here's a twenty" I say handing him the dollar bill also nodding my head to tell him to keep the extra change.

He hugged me and said bye. My face was burning up even though I didn't really know why. I didn't like this guy right? Leaf and the guys were teasing me about it all night but it was fun staying up and watching horrible movies while commenting about everything it was nice.

 **Gold's POV**

Crystal was the best super sweet and serious. I heard she is the schools captain of the girls soccer team. She just doesn't know that I'm the boys captain of the soccer team heh she'll be shocked. I was resting on the couch waiting for anything to happen when a knock on the door came. I sprang up, maybe it's Kris. Wrong. It was Lyra she wore a cute outfit defiantly. I know what she was asking so I did the favor. I started to move closer to her and soon we had started kissing which turned into a make out session.

"So Gold we are a icon now right" Lyra said batting her eyes even though I was going to say yes anyway. I nodded grinning as we continued. The problem was Kris saw me out the window and she knew what was going on before I was going to tell her or anyone well this is a nice way to end a Friday Night.

 **Ahhhhh I know cliffhanger haha you'll just have to wait hehehe which won't be too long wink wink. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and also thank you for looking at it, it truly means a lot seriously. If you have any ideas for a new story or and new chapters make sure to tell me in the comments! R and R**

 **DREAMSPE ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that the last chapter wasn't very long if gonna try to make them much longer. Also school has just started but I will be updating this story on the weekend or days I'm free to write. Don't worry this chapter will be much more interesting thank you for checking it out as well it makes me really happy seeing you guys read it my story bye for now:)!**

Chapter 4

Normal POV (hehehehe)

Crystal couldn't get over what she just saw. The neighbor boy next door was making out with a girl Kris had seen before but didn't recognize at all whatsoever. Crystal knew she didn't have time to worry about it since she had to focus on school and not on some reckless and rude boy who lived next door. It just bugged her and she couldn't stop thinking about during the whole night even with Leaf staying over and everything. Soon it was morning and everyone but Kris was up. Since she didn't get any sleep she was hardcore asleep which never really happened to her. "Did you girls stay up later than us?" Falkner said eyeing Crystal who still asleep. Falkner knew that Kris wasn't the one to wake up late since she was more of a morning bird. It was just odd.

Leaf had left after the boys had made breakfast. Crystal was still past out asleep and at this point it was almost 3:00 when she woke up. "What time is it guys and where is Leaf" Crystal started to say as she stifled a yawn.

"It's three o'clock Kris both Eusine and Leaf left sorry and also we got to go and drive to Rald's friends house to go and get him".

Kris knew that the drive was an hour away and with rush hour coming up they had to go. She still could not believe that she slept for that long and the day was already over.

Leaf's POV (trying to do other characters POV's tell me if you like it)

It was strange that Kris was still sleeping by the time I woke up. I didn't know Crystal well since I only met her like a week ago but she seemed more of the serious type so something must have been bugging her. I sat in my bed that was pretty big and perfect to think in too.

I have to tell her something important soon but not right now she doesn't need to know yet. Anyway those popular kids are sooooo annoying since they are all rich and rude ugh. I could be one of them if I wanted to but I like my own group of friends. But the one kid who seemed to always be on my mind was Green Oak the captain of the football team and very popular. Whatever I could careless about him or whoever he dated. But for some reason I was always thinking about him ugh oh god.

Normal POV

The weekend was over and school was coming back up some were dreading it or so ready. Gold couldn't wait to show everyone that he had a hot girlfriend who kissed good. But he still would flirt with other girls and Lyra wouldn't care. Crystal on the other hand wanted school to go by fast because she was getting an announcement about her since she was the captain of the soccer team. Usually Crystal didn't really care but today she was going to be super focused and show off her skills which was perfect.

As her and Falkner walked into the halls he gave Kris a kiss on the cheek she smiled as he walked off to his friends and she walked to her locker. Silver the red head who Crystal didn't really know came up to her grinning. "Hey Kris you wanna come to the football game with me this Friday" he said as flirty as possible.

Kris rolled her eyes "sorry Red-head I don't think so"she said as she started to walk off to class. Crystal hated this school and the worse thing was that they were all getting a signed dorms which was just lovely ugh. The announcements were about to go off not only would all the sports teams be called but the assigned dorms would be placed as well. "... The captain of the girl's soccer team is Crystal Mcstar and the captain of the boys team is Gold Hibki" said the intercom. Crystal couldn't believe the boy she despised so much like soccer too. She was so shocked to her the Lyra was captain of the cheer team and Silver is captain of the Swim Team. The only thing she could hope for is the she gets some decent dorm mates just hopefully.

All students got handed a sheet to which dorm they were at. Crystal and Leaf smiled as they both had gotten the same dorm which was great for them but also bad because three other people would be living with them too. The girls were dorm number 34725.

Gold checked his dorm while putting an arm around Lyra which made everyone look in awe as the couple just smiled. He soon realized that Lyra was in the dorm across from his which wasn't so bad. His dorm was 34725 and apparently green and Silver were assigned that dorm too.

School was paused for the week so all the students could set up they're dorms properly with enough to time to do so. Crystal was happy that school wouldn't be around for the time being even though she did like to study as well. As Leaf and Kris opened the door from the dorm it was super big and everything they needed. There was already luggage from the other dorm mates who were going to stay with them as well.

Silver's POV

I'm glad we already put all of our luggage in the dorm. I was sharing a dorm with Green and Gold but also two others who we didn't see yet but should in a few minutes. Someone opened the door it was Crystal and a brunette. By the looks on they're faces they seemed as surprised as we were.

"Leafy and Kris so glad your girls are the other roommates" Green said smirking as did Gold and I.

Crystal's POV

I could not believe this was happening I had to dorm with three boys who all seemed perverts expect for maybe Silver ugh. Leaf and I just walked upstairs to unpack all of our belongings. There were only three bedrooms and one bathroom for all of us to share typical. One the doors to the rooms it said our names and luckily I was sharing on with Leaf but we were across from Gold and Green. I couldn't place down why Silver got his on room but I'm thankful to be with Leaf and not some boy.

We got all set up which wasn't as hard as I had thought. By that time it was seven pm and I was starving so was Leaf. We didn't have any food in the fridge or cabinets yet so we would have to go tomorrow. "Hey do you girls wanna go get dinner at Benny's it's like a diner joint they other guys wanna go too" Green said was he was peering from the door not coming in. We nodded and changed into a fresh pair of clothes and ran out the door with the guys.

Normal POV

Many students from school were at Benny's since it was such a popular place. Crystal sat in the middle between Silver and Gold while Leaf sat next to Green. The group ordered milkshakes and burgers with fries chatting about everything. Crystal loved it having other people to talk to it was nice.

As they ordered dessert Crystal looked exhausted as did Leaf and all guys could tell so they told the Waiter to put dessert on hold for another time and the group headed back for the dorm just when Kris realized that they didn't have any food and then had to make a quick stop to the campus grocery store which was surprisingly still open.

The teens each all grabbed the food that they wanted to have including baking and for meals. Everyone knew it had been a good day even if some didn't want to admit it. As they got back to the dorms and put all of the groceries away the students all went to bed ready for another day of fun or worse.

 **Did you like that chapter!? I'm soooo sorry I didn't update sooner school had me packed but I promise I'm gonna try to get lots of chapters in more now. Make sure to review and I'll see you next time bye loves!**

~DreamSpe~


End file.
